Passion
by Silas Dark
Summary: Based off the Passion Meme by Kerchan. Established Kirk/McCoy. Fluffy mostly. In total, 4 snippets of Kirk/McCoy - Holding Hands, Hugging, Kissing, Sleeping. Enjoy! COMPLETE!


**AN//** On Kerchan (same as her user name here on ff), made a passion meme for you to draw whatever according to the 4 defertent boxes: Holding Hands, Hugging, Kissing, Sleeping. ((Find it here: kerinaty(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Kerchan-Passion-Meme-blank-149878566 to get a better understanding)). Ah, I wanted to draw something out, but my tablet is not working right and I can't print it out. So i decided i would practice some writing and I made an ST little snippet for each!

**Title//** Passion

**Pairings//** Kirk/McCoy -- established || Mostly light fluff. Biggest 'slash' is the kissing snippet.

**Disclaimer//** I do not own Star Trek, or any of the characters. The passion meme is by kerchan (fanfiction(dot)net/u/1105352/Kerchan). I take no credit for making it. XD I just wrote this.

**AN2//** I think the first snippet, 'The Entire Time' (Holding Hands) is my favorite. c:

---

"**The Entire Time" (Holding Hands)**

Jim stood back, away from the line to get onto the Farris wheel. Bones looked to Jim, arching an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" He moved back over to Jim, touching his arm.

It was shore leave, Jim and Bones were hanging out together since they had no real other place to go at the time. Jim had managed to drag Bones with him to a local county fair. The night had been great so far; there had been no arguments, general bonding, and even a little playful flirting (though Bones would call it more playful bantering than flirting. Not that _he_ was doing either of _those things_, of course).

Jim looked up to the Farris wheel, to the very top and then back to Bones. "I… I'm kinda…" He looked down, going a little pink. Bones paused, then grinned some, wrapping an arm around Jim's shoulders.

"If you don't like Farris wheels we don't have to go on them." He said, whist rolling his eyes. Jim shook his head.

"You said it was your favorite ride though!" Jim said, and then shrugged some. "I just, I don't like how they rock back and forth. It freaked me out a lot as a kid; it has kind of stuck…"

Bones thought about it, and then smiled, leaning in close to Jim's ear. "If we go on, I will hold your hand the entire time." Jim glanced over and smiled shyly.

"The entire time?"

"The entire time."

"**Late Night Comfort" (Hugging)**

McCoy sighed a bit, leaning back in his desk chair. He had all the lights off in his office, with the exception of a small little desk lamp he had reduced to only about 20% brightness. The light casted almost eerie shadows over the many objects in the room.

There was a chime from his door, he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "who is it?" He called out. There was a muffled 'Jim' from the other side. McCoy would have rejected anyone else, but Jim was different. He sighed again. "Come on in." He said, the door slid open and Jim stepped inside. Jim wore only some faded jeans and a black shirt; he would be off duty for at least a week.

"I thought I told you that you need rest." McCoy said irritably. Jim shrugged, half limping over to the chair nearest the doctor. "How is your leg?" McCoy sat up a bit more, looking to the jeans Jim wore.

"Okay." Jim shrugged again, looking to McCoy. Jim tilted your head. "You look like you could use a hug." Jim grinned a little, McCoy could swear the office lit up a little more.

"I don't need one." McCoy rolled his eyes, looking to some papers on his desk. He was pretty sure, if Jim could see his face directly, he could see the half-lie that was there. Jim chuckled, and he stood, walking over he sat quietly on the arm rest of McCoy's chair, swinging his own legs over McCoy's. McCoy didn't have time to resist or protest in anyway. "What the-"

Jim wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders and giving him a long hug. McCoy finally gave in, and wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller man, taking in his warmth.

"You are such a bad liar." Jim cooed into McCoy's shoulder.

"Whatever-" McCoy grumbled, resting his head on Jim's shoulder in turn.

"**Welcome Home" (Kissing)**

Jim had not seen his ship, The Enterprise, in a little over two weeks. This meant, in turn, he had not seen Bones in a little over two weeks. Jim didn't know which part hurt worse; missing his ship, or missing Bones.

Jim was eager to get back on the Enterprise, and when he did he was quickly greeted by everyone. Spock said it was a pleasure to have him back; Uhura and Chekov hugged him (almost at the same time); Scotty gave him a hard slap on the back, which he returned; Sulu offered to pick their sparing lessons back up. Everyone showed up. Except Bones.

To say Jim felt a little put-out would be an understatement. Of all the people he wanted to see again, it was Bones. Jim told himself though, that it was reasonable. Everyone else was his bridge crew; Bones was the doctor and was probably helping someone out right now. Right, yeah. Totally, he was just too busy to come see Jim, his lover, for the first time in two-plus weeks.

Jim took the first chance he could to dash down to the medical bay. He looked around for Bones, no sign of him. He looked to Chapel, who quickly hugged him and welcomed him back. He thanked her, and asked where Bones was. She shrugged and told him he was off duty.

Jim thanked her again, and made his way to his and Bones' quarters, which they had unofficially combined. Jim quickly unlocked the door and he walked inside. Looking around, he saw Bones quietly working at the desk. He hadn't notice the door open, his back was to Jim, and he was leaning over (almost dangerously) over a data PADD.

"Bones!" Jim quickly squeaked out, before he could stop himself. Bones jumped, and he quickly turned in the chair. Jim didn't know how it happened, but they were both quickly in the middle of the room, and hugging each other tightly. Jim looked up to the slightly taller man and quickly pressed a few kisses to his face, then finally a small one to his lips. Bones rubbed Jim's back. "You didn't come down when I came aboard!" Jim complained quietly, pouting now. Bones glanced down, biting at his lower lip.

"I know, I'm sorry. I wanted to, but-" he glanced to the paper work on the desk. Jim looked too. There were multiple red folders on the desk. Jim paused, red folders meant the paper work was serious, and not even Jim delayed in getting them done. Jim sighed and nodded, looking back up to the other.

"It's fine. But, you are going to have to make it up to me." Jim said with a little grin. Bones grinned slightly.

"I will as soon as I am done." He said, ruffling Jim's hair now. Jim pouted again.

"But, I want something now!" He sighed. Bones tilted Jim's chin up, and he leaned down, pressing a kiss to Jim's lips. Jim nearly giggled, but he managed to suppress it and kissed back. After, when they finally pulled away, Jim was finally giggling a little. "Well, I suppose that will have to do." He half giggled. Bones rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You are lucky you are even getting that." He lied, and slowly moved away to get some space between them. Jim stuck his tongue, out.

"Oh please, you wanted it as much as I did." He winked.

"**Haphazardly Adorable" (Sleeping)**

The way Jim and McCoy slept separately, was haphazard enough. But together, well It looked like a tornado had hit the bed during their sleep.

Most nights, they started out the same. They would cuddle close together, Jim pressed against Bones for warmth, and Bones would wrap his arms around Jim's waist to keep him from moving to much.

In the morning though, McCoy would be asleep on his stomach, head under the cool pillow. Kirk would either be: a) sleeping horizontally across McCoy's back/waist; b) laying completely on top of McCoy; c) on the floor after either falling on the much too-small bed (for two rather big guys) or being pushed off (by McCoy); or, finally d) none of the above and something totally different that changes each time.

This night, was defiantly a 'd' night. When Jim awoke, he found himself sitting almost upright against the headboard, with McCoy sleeping quietly against him, with his head on his chest, and arms around his midsection. Jim nearly giggled from this, but didn't, so he didn't wake the other. He looked around, they had blankets wrapped around their legs dangerously; so any movement would be restricted. Jim would be there for a while.

Not that he minded. He looked down, smiling tiredly. He yawned, quietly stroking the other man's hair back from his face, humming as he did. Jim didn't know when it happened, but he finally fell back asleep. He assumed, later, that it was when he realized they both had seven hours before they had to be up to get ready for their shifts.


End file.
